The New M&Ms
by Kyokosakuras
Summary: This story has ended... although... there is a sequel and continuation! Ying-Ying is Sakura's and Syaoran's daughter and she trains with the element of wind... but she doesn't want to have anything to do with the Sakura cards!!!
1. Destinies start again

Disclaimers: Oh yeah, people!  I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^) own Cardcaptor Sakura.  It belongs to the wonderful writer CLAMP. _ CLAMP also does X, Magic Knight Rayearth, and the new sugoi Angelic Layer!  Sugoi!!  So cool!

Cardcaptor Fanfic by Dora Ng a.k.a. pandabear234

Author's note: 

Dora: Konnichiwa! ^_^ Hey, I'm Dora, and this is my first fanfiction in the Cardcaptor Sakura section.  This story was once on fanfiction.net, but my story seemed to be unsteady and I had to take it off and revise it.

Kero: KONNICHIWA!!!!!!!!  

Dora:  Hi Kero, Welcome!

Kero: Arigatou. Thank you so so much.  Anyways, u got anything to eat?

Dora: Oh yeah, here's some pudding. This is a Syaoran + Sakura fanfic!!! 

Kero: Yatta!!!!!!!!!  Pudding!!!!  MY FAVORITE!!!!!!! Nani?  Sakura and the brat?!?!?

Dora: Yeah, the name of the first chapter is…

Kero: New powers awaken.  MMMM! PUDDING!

Dora: Great, now I'm getting ideas for a stuffed animal.

Kero:  NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  I'M KEROBEROS, THE GUARDIAN OF THE CLOW BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dora:  Gomen ne.  Here some more pudding.  There will be some profiles of the main characters when they first talk in the story.  If something is in italics, it's my comments that will help you understand the story.   I'm sorry if my English is bad… because it's not my first language…

Kero: Yea, she only Chinese, just like the brat…

Dora:  Hey! That's not nice! *sighs* Ja ne (See ya), Please enjoy the story. ^_^

Kero: See ya guys sometime later!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's a nice warm night while Sakura and Syaoran are sitting on the balcony of their home.

"Ahhh.  What a beautiful night it is huh, Syaoran?"

"Yes, it is."

"Hmm. The stars are so nice, and it's so nice and warm outside."

"Just right, huh?"

"Yeah," answers Sakura while snuggling in his arms and falling asleep.

~A couple of minutes later…~

*GASP*

*pant* *pant* 

"Sakura!  What's wrong? What's the matter?" asks Syaoran trying to comfort Sakura.

*pant* *pant* "Syyaoraan, I-I don't know." Answers Sakura breathing heavily.

"Did have some sort of a dream?"

Sakura closes her eyes and says, "I don't know, I don't know!  It's so weird.  So many nights, and this dream keeps occurring. I think something is wrong. Something is going to happen."

"Do you have any clue?"

"No, we should be ready for anything." Says Sakura. =I hope.=

_It's been 10 years, and now it's time for destiny to play its part._

Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic

New Powers awaken, Chapter 1- Destiny starts again.

"Would you like some more coffee Syaoran-sama?" asks Wei. {Wei.  ? Years.  Butler of the Li family.}

 Syaoran looks up from his newspaper, "No, it's alright, Thank you Wei-san."  {Li Syaoran. 28 years.  Leader and business president of the Li and Hiiragizawa company B-day- 7/13}

"Yes, Syaoran-sama. Sakura-sama, Tomoyo-sama, would you like more green tea?" asks Wei.

Sakura looks up from her magazine. "Oh Wei, thank you, please pour some for Blossom too."  {Li Sakura.  Is also the President of the Li and Hiiragizawa Company.  28 years B-day- 4/1}

"Yes, Thank you Wei-san." Answers Tomoyo as she picks up the newspaper.  {Hiiragizawa Tomoyo 28 years. Video Production with the Li and Hiiragizawa company, B-day- 9/3}

"Ohayo!" (Good Morning)

Sakura smiles, "Ohayo Crystal-chan."

Tomoyo says, "Ohayo Crystal, you're early, come and eat your breakfast." 

"Hai Ka-san.  Where's Otou-san?" Answers Crystal. {Hiiragizawa Crystal 10 years B-day- 11/29}

"Otou-san is now at the office working on some earlier things." Answers Tomoyo. 

"Oh."

Syaoran sips his coffee and asks, "Sakura, is Blossom awake yet?" 

Sakura looks up from magazine and blinks, "Nani?  Hooee. I thought you woke her up???" 

"Hoooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Oops, looks like I forgot.  Hee hee." Smiles Sakura.

"Yeah, also looks like she is gonna be late again." Sighs Syaoran.  

~Like 2 minutes later~

*bump bump* as Blossom comes down the stairs.

"OHAYO!!! Ohayo Ka-san, Otou-san." Says Blossom as she sits down. {Blossom Li, 10 years, exactly the same as her mother when she was younger. B-day- 4/24}

"Ohayo kajuu." Says Touya in the living room. {Touya Kinomoto.  33 years.}

"I'm not a kajuu Uncle Touya!!!" yells Blossom glaring at him. _(_Kajuu- monster)

"She is just like you Sakura." Comments Touya.

Sakura yells, "Touya! Stop it!" 

Touya teases Blossom and Sakura. Then he gets up and heads for the door.

"Gotta go meet Kaho before her meeting. Ja." Says Touya.

"Mizuki-sensei? Tell her I say hi!" exclaims Sakura.

"Uh huh", says Touya as he closes the door.

Tomoyo gets up from her seat, "Ja, Crystal, I'm going to the video office." 

"Yeah, Mother. Blossom!  Start eating!  It's late already!  We'll gonna be late!!!!!!!!!  I'm leaving on my skates!  Blossom, I'll be waiting outside, but hurry!" says Crystal.

Syaoran also gets up, "Me too, Sakura I'm going to the office too.  See you there later." as he kisses Sakura on the cheek.

Sakura blushes. "Ja Syaoran." 

"HOE!!!!!!!" yells Blossom while stuffing the French toast into her mouth and running towards the door. 

As Blossom runs around, she screams, "Wai!!!!!!!  Where are my blades? HOEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" 

"They are under your helmet in the closet!!!!!!" answers Sakura.

"HOEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  O.K. Ja!!!!" yells Blossom again as she skates down the mansion driveway and through the gate. "Wait!!!!  Crystal-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura sighs. =Reminds me of old times=

"Ohayo!!!!!!" yells Kero as he enters the kitchen. {Cerberus- guardian of the Sakura cards.}

"Ohayo Kero-chan." Says Sakura.

"Is breakfast ready yet?"

Sakura turns around from the stove and smiles, "Yeah, here pancakes and syrup.  Your favorite, and just the way you like them." 

Kero goes to the table and sits down, "YATTA! (Yes!)  Sakura, is there any more cake left from last night?"

Sakura walks to the refrigerator, "Yes, I'll get you a piece."

"THANK YOU!!" says Kero.

Sakura goes to the refrigerator and as the cake box drops, *GASP*.

"Sakura-chan, what is the matter?" Says Kero as he rushes to his card mistress.

Sakura struggles, "I-I d-don't know, it's like something i-is wrong with me; I feel so dizzy," As she pants for air.

Kero helps his mistress up and walks her to the chair, "Come on, and sit on the chair. Hmm.  I wonder."

Sakura sits down, "Kero! It's been happening for quite awhile, and now it more often."

"Ok, Let's meet and discuss it with Yue, Eriol, Spinel, Ruby Moon and Syaoran first later." Says Kero.

"OK. Maybe that's a better idea." Says Sakura calmly. 

~ On the path to school…~

"Ah, Blossom-chan, we are late!" says Crystal.

Blossom looks at her watch, "No!  We got 4 minutes!" 

"Nani?  That's still pretty late!" says Crystal.

"It's OK!  Shortcut! Turn!!" 

They both turn into a alley and Crystal says, "Hey!  It's a dead end!"

"It's alright! Look." Says Blossom as she pulls a piece of paper out.

Crystal blinks, "NANI (what)?!?! You're using magic?" 

Blossom looks up, "Mom hasn't even found out that I found the Sakura book yet, and dad doesn't even know that I found his papers." 

Crystal sighs, "But… Okay, just this once more.  We got three minutes!" 

"Powers of the teleport card.  Come to me, and teleport Crystal and me to the back of the school!" chants Blossom.

A bright shining light surrounds them.

~Back at the Li mansion~

*GASP*

"Sakura!" says Kero hurrying to her. 

Sakura struggles, "I feel so weak…"

Kero helps her up, "What? Hm.  Go rest.  I'll try to figure this out.  I'll call Eriol. Go rest."

"Alright…" says Sakura walking out of the room.

"I'll have to figure this out," says Kero scratching his head and turns into his human form. _Kero and Spinel now have human forms like Nakuru and Yukito, since the cards' powers have gotten stronger_

~Meanwhile …~

Blossom and Crystal are teleported to the girls' restroom of Tomeda Elementary School.

"Huh? Where are we?" asks Crystal.

Blossom blinks, "Hoe? I think we are in the girls restroom." 

"Blossom!  I thought you said that we would teleport to the back of the school!" 

"Sorry!  Hee hee. Oops.  Looks like my powers aren't as good yet."

*BBBRRRIIIINNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  We didn't make it?!?!?!" yells Blossom.

They both run out of the restroom, and run to their classroom 4-B.

Crystal opens the door. 

The entire class turns to them as they walk in to the teacher.

 "Hiiragizawa-san, this your first late, remember you will be excused only once."  

"Gomen-nasai, Suziki-sensei." Answers Crystal.

"Please take your seat.  As for you Li-san, you are the same." says Suziki-sensei.

"Hai, sensei." Says Blossom as she takes her seat.

"Now, let's start the lesson," says sensei as she turns back to the blackboard.

~Back in the Li mansion…~

*RING RING*

*"Hello, Li and Hiiragizawa Corporation business office."*

"Hello, um, this is an important phone call, I need to speak to Hiiragizawa Eriol." Says Kero.

* "Kero?" *

"Huh?  Spinel?  Hey! Wazup?" {Spinel Sun, guardian of Eriol and of the Sakura cards}

* "Kero-chan, WHERE ARE YOU?   YOU KNOW I CANNOT ACCEPT THE CALLS FOR SYAORAN AND SAKURA FOR YOU ALL THE TIME!!!" *

"Oh, really?  I thought it was Nakuru doing it.  Gomen ne.  And what about Yukito?"

* "Nakuru and Yukito can only fill in on special purposes!!  They are on business trip for Eriol in England!" *

"Oh really?  Isn't it your day to be answering the phone calls for Syaoran and Sakura?"

* "NO!  Today is my day off baka (dummy)!" *

"Hey!  Never mind.  Get Eriol on the phone!"

* "Why?" *

"SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH SAKURA! SHE IS SUFFERING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* "WHAT?!?!?!?!  Yeah, sure! Wait." *

~A couple of minutes later in the meeting room~

Spinel enters the room slowly.

Everyone's eyes turn to him.

"Eriol-sama, you have an important phone call" says Spinel.

Eriol answers, "Can't it wait till later, or give it to Syaoran?" {Eriol Hiiragizawa, 28 years, Leader and also business president of the Li-clan company in England, B-day- 3/23}

Spinel walks to Eriol and whispers into his ear, "It concerns your Sakura's health."

Eriol's eyes widen, "Everyone, I have another important business to attend, so I will turn this meeting to Ms. Mitsuki Kaho." 

Kaho steps in as Eriol walks out.

"Good Morning everyone…" {Kaho Mitsuki, 35 years, vice president of the Li-clan company in England.}

Eriol and Spinel are walking in the hall

"Spinel, I'll take the phone call in my office. Don't tell Syaoran anything yet."

"Yea, sure" says Spinel.

"When are Nakuru and Yukito coming back?"

"I think, today around five from England."

"Okay.  Later."

Eriol walks into his office, sits on the big comfy soft chair.  He then presses the button on the phone.

"Eriol speaking."

* "HEY!!!  WHAT TOOK YA SO LONG?????????????????????????" * yells Kero over the phone.

"Gomen Cerberus.  So what is wrong?"

* "Sakura is suffering." *

"Excuse me???? What do mean by that?"

* "She says she feels dizzy and weak. It's probably have to do with the cards"*

"I see, so it's time.  I will be coming home early today, and I will look in the mansion library if my past life has wrote about anything about this."

* "Okie!!!!!  At 3:00?  But what will Blossom think of this?" *

"Yea. Oh, hmmm… She has cheerleading and track today with Crystal. Anyways, it's 12:00 now."

* "Oh. Okay. Ja nae." *

"Ja."

*click*

Eriol thinks =I wonder= as he presses a button on the phone.

*RING RING*

*click*

*"Hello, This is Tomoyo Hiiragizawa in the Video department of Li and Hiiragizawa company, May I help you?"*

"Yeah, it's Eriol."

* "Hmmm… What is the matter Eriol?" *

"I'll be going home a little earlier than you, okay?"

* "Okay, see you later." *

"See you later."

*click*

~Back in the Li Mansion~

"ARGH!!!  CAN'T FIGURE THIS OUT!!!" yells Kero.

Sakura as she steps into room, "Kero-chan?  What is the matter?  Have you called Eriol yet?" 

Kero turns around, "Ahhh... err… uhh...  yea, he says he will look it up in his old books in his past life."

"Ohhhh.  I was just wondering, I'm going to find the Sakura book."

"Okie, Sakura?"

"Yea?" answers Sakura.

"…Never mind…"

"Hoe?  Anyways, why did I hide the Sakura book again? Says Sakura as she turns yet again.

"Sakura, I think you were hiding it because you didn't want Blossom to go through the trouble you did."

"HHmm, oh yea." Says Sakura as she leaves to find the book.

~Later (3:00)~

Eriol and Spinel comes in the door.  

Wei greets him at the door bowing and saying, "Good afternoon Eriol-sama." 

"Arigatou Wei."

Kero flies in, "Hey Clow, Spinel!  Come on!"

They walk towards the mansion library.

~Outside the mansion~

Blossom and Crystal are skating up the driveway slowly.

*yawn* "Crystal, I'm so tired.  Thank goodness we don't have cheerleading and track today."

Crystal says, "Yea, Blossom, next time, can't you wake up a bit earlier so we don't miss practice?"

Blossom looks up, "Sorry, can't help it," and sticks her tongue out.

Crystal sighs as they walk in to the mansion, greeted by Wei.

"Welcome home Blossom-sama, and Crystal-sama." Says Wei as he bows.

The two girls then reply, "Thank you," bowing back.

They then walk down the hall and while they pass the library… 

Crystal stops, and Blossom wonders why she did.

Blossom stops and turns around, "Crystal, What's wrong?"

Crystal points and blinks, "Look, Why is my dad home early, and why is your mom reaching up towards the-"

Blossom looks and turns pale.  =The Sakura book! =

Author's note:

Kero: Hiya Peoples!! Wow that was long.

Dora: Yea, my poor fingers.  *Yawn*

Kero: Well, I hope you people have enjoyed Dora's fanfic!

Dora: Chapter 2 will be coming soon. 

Kero: So stay for the rest of the story!!!

Dora: Please Review my story, and let me know if you like my story!!!  I need at least 5 or more reviews to be able to continue the story… so please!!

Kero: Please, and bye!

Dora: Thax! Thax so so so muchies. Sayanora minna! 


	2. The Pieces Come Together

Disclaimers: Oh yeah, people!  I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^) own Cardcaptor Sakura.  It belongs to the wonderful writer CLAMP. _ CLAMP also does X, Magic Knight Rayearth, Clover, and the new sugoi Angelic Layer!  Sugoi!!  So cool!

Cardcaptor Fanfic by Dora Ng a.k.a. Pandabear234

Kero: Hiya peoples!!!!!!!!!!

Dora: Hey!

Kero: I'm so full of energy now!

Dora: And so I see… (anime sweatdrop)

Kero: Well, look we have reviews from the first chapter!

Dora: Yeah!  Thank you for your support!

Kero: They are:  

LilSweetCeres- Oy..... Dora-chan...... I dunt get the "Outside Talk" Very confusing... But good fic anywayz! Hope you keep up da good work! And hey. I'm not complimenting ya because I'm ur bestbud. It realli is good! =P Wonder what Crystal and Blossom are gonna think about their mission? ^^

Masterofwords- Cool! Please continue soon!

Lilcutemunchkin- wowzers….they have kids!!!!!!! Hehe……really great storyline…..u will spare me form dyin if u finish da next chapter soon ^_^ jpjp…..hehe…..umm bye!! Good luck.

Dj king- cool fic I really like it

Dora: (smiles) Thax!

Kero: Well until Outside Talk!

Dora: (winks) later!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Crystal points and blinks, "Look, Why is my dad home early, and why is your mom reaching up towards the-"_

_Blossom looks and turns pale.  =The Sakura book! =___

Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfic by pandabear234

New Powers Awaken, 

Chapter 2- The Pieces Come Together

~In the library~

"HOE!!!" says Sakura as a pile of books fall down towards her.

"SAKURA!" shouts Kero, and Spinel.

Eriol pulls a paper out and says, "Powers of the Sacred Windy!  Come forth!!!" _They use sacred papers so they won't have to use the cards_  
Kero and Spinel transform from their human forms to their original form.  

The books falling suddenly stop and Kero and Spinel catches them.

Sakura opens her eyes and blinks, "Hoe?" and sees Eriol, Kero, and Spinel.

Eriol hurries over, "Are you all right Sakura?"

"Yea, thank you Eriol," answers Sakura.

Eriol sighs, "Good, as long as you are alright.  Just use the footstool next time…"

Sakura then looks up, "Eriol, where is the hidden book?"

"Oh, you were pretty close, at least you were in the right section.  It's behind the book named 'Beautiful Flowers'."

The four of them look for the hidden book.

 "Oh yea, it's been so many years since I saw it.  There it is!!" Sakura says as she points.

Spinel flies up, "Yep, it's here."

Sakura reaches up but…

Kero goes to Sakura, "Here Sakura, climb on me.  It will be much easier.  We don't want any more books to be falling on you." 

"Thank you, Kero-Chan." Says Sakura as she climbs on with Eriol's help.

Eriol tells Sakura, "Pull the book out gently, and the door should open."

Sakura pulls it and the bookshelf shifts to the side.  Suddenly a bright light shines and cards are flying away.

"Wasn't that the Sakura cards flying away???" asks Spinel.

Sakura and Eriol turn pale.

^_^ OuTsIdE TaLk ^_^:  

Hey, it's me Dora-chan…:P.  Have you ever wondered why the Japanese use the end names that they add on to the names?  Like sensei?  Well, here's another one, the cute one- -chan.  -chan - little girls is called –chan, but older girls call their friends –chan too.  If a boy is really cute and you're close to him, you can call him –chan too.  My friends can call me Dora-chan.  This is dumb… ^_^; until the next outside talk… later ^_~.

"Yeah, I think so.  Wow, cool." Says Kero.

Then Spinel answers, "What do you mean 'Cool'?  Let's go inside and find out what has happened!"

Sakura rushes into the room with Eriol, Spinel, and Kero following her.

Blossom blinks, "Umm… Crystal-chan? What am I going to do when she finds out the stupid seal is broken?"

Crystal shrugs, "ehh… I don't know."

Blossom and Crystal tiptoes slowly towards the bookshelf but it shifts back into place.

Blossom whispers, "Darnnit, it closed so fast."

"Blossom, I don't think we should be doing this."

"Crystal, I want to know why does the book has my mom's name on it.  Don't you want to know too?"

"Not really."

"Ahhh.  You're just scared.  Shhh. They are talking.  Are these shelves sound proof?"

"I don't know?"

Blossom falls on the floor anime style. "Argh…"

Crystal blinks, "Blossom-chan, are you alright?"

She gets back up, "Yea.  Anyways, let's try to listen.  I want to know about this book…"

~Inside the room

Sakura is looking in the Sakura book.

Kero and Spinel are watching the old tapes of Sakura's captures that Tomoyo recorded.

Eriol is looking in his old books.

"Hey Spinel!  Look it's me!" exclaims Kero as he flies around.

Then Spinel looks up to him glaring, "Kero, yes, and as dumb as usual…"

"What did you say?" says Kero as he glares back.

Eriol looks up and says, "Would you please do my a favor?" 

They both look up at him and say, "What?"

Eriol asks, "Can you two flying things help us look this situation up?"

Sakura is flipping through the remaining Sakura cards.

"Sorry Eriol-sama." Kero and Spinel both say at the same time.

~A little while later (outside)

*Yawn*

"This is really boring, they are just so quiet."

"Blossom!!  We shouldn't even be doing this!"

"Crystal…"

~Meanwhile, in the other part of the mansion

"SAKURA?  BLOSSOM? ERIOL? TOMOYO? CRYSTAL? WHERE IN THE WORLD IS EVERYONE????"  Yells Syaoran.  

As he passes the library, he sees Blossom and Crystal crouched with their ears to the wall.  Then Tomoyo comes walking around the corner.  He motions Tomoyo to come over.

"Tomoyo. Isn't that where the secret room is?"  He runs to the side and reaches into his pocket.  Tomoyo's eyes widens, "At least, I'm sure is."

*Darn cell phone, where is it when I need it? Ah here it is* thinks as he pulls it out.

He presses the numbers of Eriol's cell phone. 

~Inside the room

*GASP*

Everyone looks at Eriol and Sakura asks, "Eriol-kun?"

Eriol slowly looks up from the book, "uh… umm, Sakura…"

Sakura blinks curiously, "Yes?"

Eriol swallows, "It seems that the powers of the cards have overwhelmed and they need to be passed on.  The power is too powerful for one so it we be passed on to four destined people that will be unified as a team and they will go against any new sort of evil."

Sakura says thinking, "So that's why I have been feeling so strange, this is all new to me." 

Eriol answers, "Yeah, I suppose.  I don't even know a thing about this. But, there's more.  The team of four will each take a main element and the powers will be all balanced except the most powerful element will be Windy, which will go to the main descendant of the Sakura cards.  Windy is the most powerful, because it was the one the original first Cardcaptor used; which was you… The elemental powers will choose their own masters or mistresses.  Then the  original cards will sort under the elements.  New cards made like the transport or love will go to the owner of the Windy or whom ever the descendant chooses.  If there is also another direct descendant, they will get the second most powerful which is the Watery." Says Eriol.

Sakura looks up and asks, "Doesn't that mean that Blossom and Crystal are the ones that it is talking about?" 

"Yes, I think so.  Which cards are left?"

Sakura flips through the cards, "Umm… Most of them..."

Eriol's eyes widen, "That means the rest of the cards are gone?"

"Yes, these are the only ones left." Answers Sakura.

"We got a big problem Sakura."

*RING RING*

"DARNIT, forgot to shut this thing off!" says Eriol as he takes out his cell phone while Sakura looks up.

~"Hello??????"

"Eriol, it's Syaoran."

Sakura's eyes widen.

"Oh, hey. Uh…"

~ "Are you in the private room behind the bookcase?"

"Uh… yea."

~ "You have some spies right outside.  I suggest you come out now since they know where the room is."

"What?!?!?!?"

Sakura stands up, "It's Syaoran isn't it?"

Eriol nods, "Yes, Would you like to talk to him?"

She nods.

"Hello?'

~ "SAKURA?"

"Yes, it's me."

~ "Why are you in the room?"

"Eriol, Kero, Spinel and I are researching a problem."

~Syaoran nods, "Oh, it's time…"

"Yes, we are about to come out now, see you outside." Says Sakura as she turned the cell off and handed it back to Eriol, "It's time to tell the truth to our daughters."

Eriol nods as he pushes the button.

"HOE?!?!?!  The bookshelf is shifting again Crystal!"

Crystals says, "Blossom, Move!" as she pulls Blossom away.

Sakura walks out first.

"M-Mom…" trembles Blossom.

Syaoran and Tomoyo come walking into the library while Eriol, Kero, Spinel come out of the secret room.

"Blossom, it is time we tell you the truth, and the new mission for you and Crystal."

"HOE?!?!?!" says Blossom as she and Crystal stare at each other.

^_^ OuTsIdE TaLk ^_^:  

Hiya again, is this annoying?  Oh wellz, if you don't think it's necessary or anything, just tell me in the reviews…  *sighs*, here is the next lesson to help!

-kun - -kun is like –chan, but for boys instead of girls.  You can use it with adult guys that you're    close to as well. 

-san - -san is the most common used.  It's used when addressing someone older than you or to show respect.  Like Sakura would call his father Otou-san.

Author's Note:

Dora: Hiya…  My poor fingers…

Kero: KONNICHIWA!  He he… it's me again!

Dora:  So did you like this chapter?  And I sure hope you did…

Kero:  Well until next time!

Dora:  Bye! ^^


	3. Missing Pieces

Disclaimers: Oh yeah, people!  I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^) own Cardcaptor Sakura.  It belongs to the wonderful writer CLAMP. _ CLAMP also does X, Magic Knight Rayearth, Clover, and the new sugoi Angelic Layer!  Sugoi!!  So cool! ^^

Cardcaptor Fanfic by Dora Ng a.k.a. Pandabear234 

Dora:  Heyz!  Nothing to say; see ya later.

Remember:

my comments

*things happening (noise)*

=character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese…  ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sakura walks out first._

_"M-Mom…" trembles Blossom._

_Syaoran and Tomoyo come walking into the library while Eriol, Kero, Spinel come out of the secret room._

_"Blossom, it is time we tell you the truth, and the new mission for you and Crystal."_

_"HOE?!?!?!" says Blossom as she and Crystal stare at each other._

Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfic by pandabear234

New Powers Awaken, 

Chapter 3- Missing Pieces

Sakura bends down in front of the two startled girls, "We believe that you are ready to finally know of the truth about this family."

Blossom looks at her mother strangely, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Crystal does the same but towards Tomoyo, "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?"

Eriol and Syaoran look the other way.

Tomoyo swallows, "You aren't just ordinary girls…"

Crystal slowly swallows, "I don't understand mother.  What are you talking about?  Blossom and I are normal ordinary girls."

Eriol walks to his daughter and bends down in front of her, "Crystal, I'm sorry, and I'm sure you and Blossom are not understanding us at the moment.  But why won't you two go upstairs to your rooms and do your homework until we call you down."

Blossom and Crystal both nod and with absent-minded faces; they walk up the stairs to their rooms.

Eriol stands back up, and stares at the secret room full of memories.

Sakura looks at Syaoran, "I never thought this day would actually come"; she looks at Tomoyo "My dreams never told me a single clue that the cards would escape again…"

Syaoran takes her hand, "Sakura, our daughters are growing up."

Silence fills the room as they all sit and stare out into outer space.

A couple of minutes pass by and then Sakura stands up taking charge, "We have to tell them the truth."

Wei shows up at the library door, "Master Eriol, Nakuru-sama and Yukito-sama have arrived.  Touya-sama is also home."

Eriol nods, "Good, please tell them all to come to the library."

Wei bow, "Yes Master."

A couple of seconds later, Touya, Nakuru and Yukito come into the library.

Sakura smiles, "Hey Onichan.  Welcome back you two.  How was England?"

Touya sits down on another sofa as Yukito and Nakuru smiles back; Yukito answers, "It was great." 

Nakuru then walks in front of Eriol and hands him a large box full of ancient Chinese paperback books, "Master, Yukito and I have recovered these books from your past life."

Sakura comes over and looks at the books strangely.

Eriol accepts them, "Good.  I knew they would be there."

Sakura asks as she sits down and takes on of the books, "Eriol, would the answers be in there?"

Eriol looks at her, "I sure hope so."  His eyes turn to Yukito and Nakuru, "Thank you for retrieving these book for me.  However, I'm sure that this is not all of my past-life's writing.  There might be more, so be prepared for another trip."

Yukito and Nakuru nod.

Wei shows up at the library door yet once again, "Mistress Sakura, There is someone special at the door, and she is eager to see you and everyone else."

Sakura nods, "Okay, please let her in."

Wei bows, "Yes Mistress Sakura."

Couple of seconds later… a cheerful voice cries, "Hi everyone!"

All the eyes in the room turn to the person, and all of their eyes widen.

Sakura stands up from her seat surprised, "Meiling!" {Meiling Yeung. - note note! Another Representative of the Li's Company, but in Hong Kong, 28 years B-day- 3/25}

Meiling comes over smiling and sits down next to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, and Xiaolang!  I haven't seen you since the birth of Crystal-chan!  How have you all been?"

Sakura smiles and asks, "We're doing great!  You flew here from Hong-Kong?"

Meiling nods happily, "Yea, and I brought my family with me to visit."

Everyone blinks as Meiling goes outside the library and comes back in with a man, and a young girl behind them.  

Meiling smiles happily as she holds hands with the child on one side and the man on the other side, "Everyone, meet my husband, Andy, and my daughter, Kiki."

Syaoran starts to laugh aloud, "Ha ha…"

Everyone looks at Syaoran strangely.

Syaoran slowly calms down and looks at Meiling, "You actually got married?"

Meiling glares at him, "What do you mean by that?" She walks over to him and pinches his arm, "Remember this?"

Syaoran's eyes squint with pain, "All right!  I'm sorry!" Meiling lets go of his arm.

Meiling smirks at him and then looks at Sakura, "He he, Xiaolang hasn't changed."

Sakura giggles and then stops as she sees Syaoran's glare and gulps, "So Meiling, how old is Kiki?"

Meiling pats Kiki's head, "She is 10 years old.  Kiki, please say your introductions in Japanese she tells her in Chinese."

Kiki comes forward and bows; "I'm Kiki Yeung, now at 10 years old, nice to meet you Auntie Sakura and Uncle Xiaolang."{Kiki Yeung. Daughter of Meiling and Andy Yeung, 10 years B-day- 12/10}

Sakura smiles, "Wow, you speak perfect Japanese."

Meiling smiles, "Yea, I made sure she learned it so she wouldn't have a problem here like I did back then when I first came here.  So where's Blossom-chan and Crystal-chan?"

Sakura points up, "They are upstairs in their rooms doing their homework.  Wei!"

Wei shows up at the door, and Sakura tells him, "Please show Kiki up to Blossom and Crystal's rooms."

Wei bows and leads Kiki out of the library and up the stairs.

Andy walks over to Meiling and whispers something into her ears.

Meiling's smile turns to a frown, "What is wrong here?"

Everyone else looks her all surprised.

Meiling sighs, "Why is the atmosphere so down?  It's so quiet, and everyone seems so down!  Andy senses that something is wrong too with his powers."

Eriol's eyes widen and glares at Andy, "You have special powers?"

Andy gulps and with courage he nods; "Yes, I have come from a family with powers."

Eriol does not look surprised, "Then what family is that?"

Andy takes more courage and answers, "The Yeung family."

Eriol smiles and looks at Meiling, "Meiling, you have found a good husband."

Meiling nods happily, "Yes, he has been very good to me…" then her smile turns into a frown again, "but you all haven't answered my questions yet!"

Sakura shudders, "Sorry Meiling… unfortunately we have been having some problems with the Sakura cards and they have…"

Meiling says with surprised eyes, "They have escaped?"

Sakura can't say a word and nods, Meiling looks at the others, "What is going to happen now?"

Tomoyo starts, "Well Meiling, Sakura had used the Erase card to erase everyone's minds that has involved with the cards but has no magic.  So no one actually knows about it except us and the rest of the family."

Meiling nods, "I understand the fact that everyone has had a memory wash."

Eriol thinks for a second, "Meiling, does your daughter have magical powers?"

Meiling nods again for another time, "Yes, she does."

Andy looks away as the others look at her with widen eyes.

Eriol looks at the startled Meiling, "Meiling, what can Kiki do?"

Meiling gulps as she looks at Eriol, "Um…" Andy walks in front of his wife defending her; "Kiki has gotten most of her powers from me, as you see that Meiling is powerless.  Since Meiling gave birth to her genes with my genes, Kiki is able to sense the Clow cards."

Syaoran closes her eyes after listening to such surprising information, "Is that all that she can do at this age?"

Meiling glances at him, "Yes, that's is all that we have experienced so far…  I don't know if you is a eligible Cardcaptor or not…"

Eriol looks at Andy with curious eyes, "Andy, what powers do you have?"

Andy answers with courage, "My family isn't as powerful as your is, however we can sense other auras like I sense yours at the moment.  We can use the power to heal through plants and help others by sending their power to another person."

Eriol smiles, "Andy, you don't exactly have to act so tough around me, I sense your strong aura myself.  Your powers have made a good addition to the Li clan."

Andy smiles and bows, "Thank you Eriol-san."

Everyone else smiles with the fact that they have a new member in the Li clan; however Syaoran's smile turns to a frown, "Eriol, we still have a problem to fix concerning our daughters."

Eriol glances at him and then down to his scared books, "Well Syaoran, if you give me a chance to look through these then maybe we will get a good idea."

Sakura stands up from her chair, "Uh… I'll go check on maid in the kitchen if she needs any help with dinner or not.  We'll have some food to restore some of our energy.  It would help up think better too instead on a empty stomach."

Everyone smiles at her as Meiling gets up, "I'll come with you, then we can both go check on the girls."

Sakura smiles, "Okay, good idea."

Eriol smiles, "You two are so thoughtful" he looks at everyone else in the library, "Everyone else, please help me to look up through these books that Yukito and Nakuru have brought back from England."

Everyone sighs, Touya gets up, "I gotta go pick up Kaho from work, so I'll be back later… Sorry that I can't help…"

Syaoran smirks, "Yea…ditch us…"

Touya glares at him, "Got a problem?"

Sakura comes over and puts her hands separating them from each side, "This is not the right time to start…  Shaoran, you help Eriol, Touya, get out of here if you are going to pick up Mizuki-san, Everyone else get to work!"

Everyone scrambles in the room, going to their parts.

Meiling stands next to Sakura with her eyes wide open, "Wow, nice going, you really know how to take control of a group of people."

Sakura looks at her and winks, "It's Easy."

They both head towards the kitchen.

~Upstairs with the girls…

This part is going to be kinda confusing so stay with me!  Wellz, I'm going to go back a little in time when Kiki first walks in, instead of going back and forth up there…  so it's a parallel story… hope you know that that means… ^^

Blossom leans back on chair and stretches, "ARGH…"

Crystal looks up from her book on the bed and sighs, "Having trouble doing your homework?"

Blossom closes her eyes as she puts her hands behind her head and leans back more on the chair, "I hate doing my Chinese lesson homeworks…"

Crystal smirks, "Aww Blossom, you think I do?  Anyways be careful of falling off your chair…"

Blossom snaps back, "Shut up…  I won't fall; I've done this a million times"

*knock knock*

Blossom suddenly falls from the sudden noise, "Ahhh!"

Crystal laughs hard on her bed, "Right… ha ha ha…"

Blossom rubs her head, "Shut up…  Come in!"

Wei comes in with a Kiki following him, "Mistress Blossom, Mistress Crystal, this is your cousin Kiki Yeung."

Crystal nods politely, "Thank you Wei, you may leave."

Blossom also nods politely, "Yea, see ya later."

Wei bows and then closes the door after Kiki walks in.

Silence fills the room.

Then Blossom whispers into Crystal's ear, "We have a cousin?"

Crystal falls to the ground anime-style as Kiki blinks, "Are you alright Crystal-chan?"

Blossom blinks, as Crystal gets up surprised, "Um… Kiki, you know us?"

Kiki smiles as she nods, "Of course, my mother has told me about you two" she turns to Blossom, "You're Blossom right?"

Crystal says with her eyes widen, "Oh, isn't your name Chinese?"

Kiki smiles at her them both, "Yes it is, Blossom, didn't Auntie Sakura give you a Chinese name when you were born?"

Blossom looks up at the ceiling as she thinks for a moment, "Oh yea!  It's the Chinese translation of Cherry Blossoms, uh it's…"

Kiki answers, "Ying-fa, right?"

Blossom stops, "Wow, yea that's right, my nickname around here is Ying-Ying, but they rarely use it only sometimes would mommy and daddy call me that.  Hey!  You bilingual right?"

Kiki blinks at her strangely, "Yea, why?"

Blossom jumps up excitedly and walks to her desk grabbing for her Chinese notebook and returning to the bed, "Do you think you can help me with my homework?"

Kiki smiles and nods, "Yea, sure." She looks at Crystal, "Do you need any help with anything?"

Crystal smiles, "No, it's alright, not that you take French or anything…"

Kiki giggles, "I also know French."

Crystal and Blossom stare at her strangely.

Kiki giggles more, "My mom makes me study a lot…"

Blossom blinks and points, "Wow, then I suppose you don't have any clue what that is."

Kiki looks at where she is pointing and gasps, "Is that Dance dance Revolution?"

Blossom nods, "Uh huh, wanna play later?"

Kiki nods, "Yes!  I've been dying to play since I got to Japan!   But my mom wouldn't let me…she thought it was 'out' here."

Crystal smiles, "Dance dance Revolution is still popular here.  Blossom and I love playing it!"

Kiki giggles, "that's cool!" and as she looks around the room, she notices a box and shakes it. "Blossom is a puzzle?"

Blossom looks up at her from the notebook, "Yea, it's a puzzle, but it's missing pieces.  My mother gave me that puzzle and I lost some of the pieces."

Kiki looks down and gazes at the beautiful picture on top of the box, "Oh…"

~Author's Note^_^ 

Dora: Heyz again!

Kero:  Hiya peoples! *Starts to glare at Dora*

Dora:  ^_^;  Kero, I'm sorry…

Kero:  You didn't wait until I finished my cake so I can come and do the introduction for this chapter…

Dora:  I'm really sorry, but since I didn't let you finish your cake before… I'll give you two pieces next time, and I promise I will wait for you ^^

Kero:  More cake?  Hmmm… no.

Dora:  *falls down off the chair anime-style* Fine, two pieces of cake and pudding!

Kero:  PUDDING?  YEA!

Dora:  Forgive me now?

Kero:  Uh huh… but I want two cups of pudding for tonight's dinner.

Dora: *sighs* okay then.

Kero:  Well people!  I missed ya last time but that doesn't mean I'll won't appear next time!

Dora:  ^^  See ya next chapter!

Kero:  Please review this chapter! ^^  
  



	4. Times of change...

Disclaimers: Oh yeah, people!  I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^) own Cardcaptor Sakura.  It belongs to the wonderful writers of CLAMP. _ CLAMP also does X, Magic Knight Rayearth, Clover, and the new sugoi Angelic Layer!  Sugoi!!  So cool! ^^

Cardcaptor Fanfic by Dora Ng a.k.a. Pandabear234

Kero: Hiya Peoples!

Dora: Heyz everyone.

Kero: Thax for waiting for me Dora-chan unlike last time…

Dora: I said I'm sorry already!

Kero: Yea I know, and thanks for that cake that you made!

Dora: I promised you it, so I will keep it. ^^

Kero: Good for you Dora-chan!  Well peoples!  Keep those reviews coming!  They are a very good motivation for Dora!

Dora: Uh huh!  Thank you so muchies!  I will continue this story as long as you continue to review to see ya!

Kero: Until later! 

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese…  ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfic by pandabear234

New Powers Awaken, 

Chapter 3- Times of happiness changing

"Master Syaoran, Master Eriol, Master Touya and Mistress Kaho have arrived."

Eriol nods at Wei, "Thank you Wei."

Syaoran glares hearing Touya's name.

Touya walks into the library and as soon as he sees Syaoran; he glares at him too, "What are you glaring at?"

Syaoran still glares at him.

Kaho walks in seeing the tension and smiles, "It's nice to see you two missing each other… but there's work to do…"

Syaoran sighs and looks through another book, "Yea… boring work."

Touya smirks, "At least make yourself useful for once…"

Syaoran glares again at him.

Eriol sighs, as his aura gets angrier, "You idiots, please get to work!  The cards are still missing!"

~In the girls' bedroom…

"Yatta! I'm done!" cries out Ying-Ying.  I've decided to use this name permanently, because I kinda like it better then using Blossom itself… It's fits her character well

Kiki smiles looking up from her book, "I can see how happy you are."

Crystal looks up from her homework book and sighs, "Yea, I'm done too."

Ying-Ying gets up from her desk, "So wanna play Dance dance Revolution?"

Kiki jumps up from Ying-Ying's bed, "Yea!"

Crystal gets up from the floor and grins, "I don't see why not?"

Ying-Ying walks to the TV turning it on along with the Playstation.  Crystal and Kiki set up the dancing mats.

~In the Kitchen…

"Mistress Sakura… please let me do the cooking," pleads the cook.  {Asia Eng. Li's Mansion cook. 25 years B-day- 12/14}

Sakura takes the uncooked spaghetti and puts it into the pot of boiling water.  She then looks at the cook, "It's okay; tonight is special; please go and start preparing for dessert."  

The cook finally gives up to Sakura so she nods and goes to the opposite of the kitchen.

She turns to see Meiling cutting some tomatoes for the spaghetti sauce, "Good job."

Meiling smiles, "Thanks.  I've been practicing with my daughter in China."

Tomoyo comes in , "Sakura, do you need any help?"

Sakura nods, "Would you help Asia with dessert?"

Tomoyo gladly nods and gets out an apron ready to help Asia.

Sakura goes back towards the stove and checks on the spaghetti and stirs the tomato sauce.

A couple of minutes pass by, then Meiling looks at her watch, "Sakura, Tomoyo, it's about 7:30, we should check on our daughters."

Tomoyo nods, "Let's bring something up for drink for them too."

Sakura nods, "Yea, Asia made some lemonade awhile ago, it's in the fridge… just give me a few minutes; then I'll let the cook watch the stove.  As soon as this is ready, I'm going to give Wei a message that dinner will be ready soon.

Tomoyo walks to the cabinet, gets some glasses out; then she goes to the fridge and takes out the lemonade.

Meiling starts to untie the back of her apron, and so do Sakura and Tomoyo.

Sakura taps the cook on the shoulder, "Asia, please watch over my tomato sauce and the spaghetti.

Asia nods and walks towards the stove.

Meiling helps Tomoyo put the glasses of lemonade on the tray.

Sakura takes her apron Tomoyo's and Meiling's putting it back into the closet, "Let's go and check on our daughters."

Tomoyo nods as she carries the tray with three glasses on top.

~In the Library…

Syaoran yawns and closes the paperback he was reading, "This is boring… and I'm hungry."

Eriol smirks from the other side of the room, "What is the matter descendant?  Having a little problem just reading?"

Syaoran glares at him with the evil eye, "Shut up…"

Andy yawns, "He's right… Eriol-san, have you found anything that you are looking for?"

Eriol shakes his head from left to right, he then turns to Yukito and Nakuru, "Have you found anything you two?"

Yukito and Nakuru shake their heads.

Wei appears at the hallway, "Master Eriol, and Master Syaoran, Sakura sends a message that dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes."

Syaoran and Eriol nod.  Then Syaoran blinks, "Sakura is making dinner?"

Wei nods, "Yes Master, she's making spaghetti."

Syaoran smiles with eyes of a happy child, "That's great!  I haven't had Sakura's cooking for such a long time!"

Touya also smiles but smirks, "Yea, of course Sakura is not your servant, and she doesn't have to cook for you all the time."

Syaoran glares at him again, "Are you starting with me again?"

Touya glares at back at Syaoran with a smirking smile, "Heck yea I am.  You got a problem with that?"

Syaoran stands and glares down at Touya kneeling down, "Yea, just wait and I'll go and get the Sakura cards…"

Touya sighs, "I'm not afraid of that…. I know that you need Sakura's key wand to unlock the book anyway… and not only that the fight card is missing… and…"

Nakuru, Yukito, Andy, and Kaho sigh hearing the two's annoying bickering.

Eriol gets tired of listening to the two's annoying arguing, "YOU TWO QUIT IT!  DIDN'T YOU HEAR SAKURA BEFORE?  QUIT ARGUING OR I WILL START USING MY POWERS!"

Touya's and Syaoran's eyes widen and they both get back to work knowing that Eriol is much more powerful than them both.  

Eriol then smiles as Kaho he sees Touya and Syaoran scrambling through the book, "That worked."

~With the girls…

_*Dub i Dub… a Dub i Dub… a Dub i Dub… yeah yeah…* _DDR- Dub I Dub by Me&My 

"Way to go Kiki!  Doing great Ying-Ying-chan!" cries Crystal as she watches them dance to the game.

The door slowly opens as Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo step inside quietly not to disturb the girls.

The DDR song ends, and Ying-Ying and Kiki fall to the ground breathless.

Ying-Ying breathes heavily, "Wow, that looked harder than before!"

Kiki nods, "Yea… I'm beat…"

Crystal smiles and looks up at the TV screen, "Then let's see what you got as a grade for Dub I Dub."

Two letter grades come up.  Ying-Ying cries, "Yes!  I got a Double A!"  Kiki cries, "I got a Triple A!"

Ying-Ying and Crystal gasp looking her cousin's grade and they both say, "Whoa."

The girls hear clapping, and they turn around.

Sakura smiles, "Great job you two!  Ying-Ying, you've improved."

Tomoyo puts the tray down on the desk, and hands each of the girls a glass of lemonade.

Meiling grins at Kiki after looking at her grade, "Whoa Kiki, You also improved comparing to the last mix that I brought you…"

Kiki sighs, "Mother… you brought me the 10th mix a year and a half ago… and Ying-Ying and Crystal have the 18th mix…"

Meiling sighs back, "It's hard to keep up with all of the mixes… and you went through 4 dancing mats!"

Kiki shrugs after finishing her lemonade, "Sorry, I loved the game."

Meiling smiles and winks, "And now I see how much you really do.  It reminds me of the time when I as playing it with Sakura and the others in the 6th mix… Neh Sakura?"

Sakura smiles remembering the times that she had spent with the gang, "Yea, it's was so much fun, and remember all of our Triple A's?"

Tomoyo grins, "Oh I remember… Don't worry Sakura!  I recorded almost all the times that you played!  I think it's in the video library, under the name Sakura dancing, Volume #234."

Meiling and Sakura fall to the ground anime-style while Ying-Ying, Crystal, and Kiki wonder what the heck are they talking about.  Ying-Ying whisper into Kiki's and Crystal's ears, "What are they talking about?"  Kiki and Crystal shrug at her.

Sakura and Meiling both get back up from the floor.  Sakura puts her hands on Tomoyo's shoulder, "Okay, that's enough for now… Anyways, girls, dinner will be ready soon, so clean up.  After you girls are done, please go down and help Celeste with setting the table. "

Ying-Ying, Crystal, and Kiki nod as they start putting their empty glasses back on the tray while Meiling helps them…

Sakura watches the girls with a faint smile.

Tomoyo notices and taps Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura?"

Sakura turns to see Tomoyo, "Yes, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo smiles, "Shouldn't we go downstairs and finish with dinner?"

Sakura nods, "Oh yea! My spaghetti!"

Then the three females go out of the room to head back to the kitchen.

Ying-Ying turns off the playstation, as Kiki and Crystal fold up the dancing mats.  After they were done cleaning up, they went downstairs to help Celeste.

~ In the library…

Everyone is still looking through the paperback books for the answers for the problem until…

"Eriol!"

Everyone looks up at her.

Eriol lifts his head up from the book, "Yes Nakuru?"

Nakuru walks over with a paperback and hands it to Eriol, "Is this what you are looking for Master?"

Eriol takes the paperback, and then starts reading.  Eriol gasps… "N-Nakuru…"

Syaoran hurries over, "Eriol?  What have you read?"

Eriol looks up, "This paperback book has the answer to everything…"

~Author's Note~

Ah… it's summer… and there's so much time to write although I have to give my poor computer a rest every once in awhile… so please review!  And I will continue writing for ya! 

^^ Dora-chan ^^


	5. The New M+M's

Disclaimers: Oh yeah, people!  I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^) own Cardcaptor Sakura.  It belongs to the wonderful writers of CLAMP. _ CLAMP also does X, Magic Knight Rayearth, Clover, and the new sugoi Angelic Layer!  Sugoi!!  So cool! ^^

Cardcaptor Fanfic by Dora Ng a.k.a. Pandabear234

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese…  ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Eriol takes the paperback, and then starts reading.  Eriol gasps… "N-Nakuru…"_

_Syaoran hurries over, "Eriol?  What have you read?"_

Eriol looks up, "This paperback book has the answer to everything…" 

Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfic by pandabear234

New Powers Awaken, 

Chapter 5- The New M+Ms

Syaoran looks at him, "Eriol, are you saying that everything will be answered in just that one little book?"

Eriol nods, "Yes, good job Nakuru."

Nakuru nods, "It was tough, I felt some aura around the book."  {Akizuki Nakuru.  Works as a secretary for Eriol and Tomoyo in the Company.  32 years B-day- 10/23}  

I having a sort of a problem with the names… is it Nakuru or Nakura?  Please tell me in the review ^^ and also, is seems that I forgot to give the little profile on "her" isn't she a she?  I rather have her as a her because of her looks… so excuse me…@.@ and also Yukito's will be coming soon… or rite now

Yukito puts his hand on top of the book, "Nakuru, you are right; I sense some sort of power coming from the book too."  {Tuskishiro Yukito.  Works in the company side to side with Nakuru however for Syaoran and Sakura. 32 years B-day- 12/25}

Eriol sighs and takes the book, "Well, let's start reading…"

A couple of minutes later…

Wei arrives at the door, "Master Eriol, Master Syaoran, everyone else; dinner is ready."

Eriol nods, "Thank you Wei" he then turns to everyone else, "We will have to finish this later…"

They all get up from their seats and walks towards the dining room.

~In the Dining room…

Sakura walks in seeing everything neatly set by Celeste and the girls, "Good job Celeste"

Celeste smiles, "Thank you Mistress Sakura, may I be excused?"  {Eng Celeste, Sister of Asia; maid of the Li Mansion, 26 years B-day- 1/14}

Sakura nods, "Yes you may, but don't forget I have made some extra spaghetti, so help yourself."

Celeste nods and smiles as she leaves she says, "Oh thank you!"   

Sakura looks at Ying-Ying, Crystal, and Kiki sitting at their seats at the dining table.  She looks at them smiling and thinks =I can't believe this is all going to change in just one blow…= Wei takes plates of spaghetti and serves it to the girls and everyone who is already at the table.

"Sakura?"

Sakura wakes up from her dream "Hoe?"

Syaoran takes her hand, "Come on, and sit down, it's time for dinner isn't it?"

Sakura smiles and sits down next to her daughter and with Syaoran at the head of the table.

Eriol sits on the opposite side of Syaoran at the other head of the table.  Everyone says their prayers, and begins to eat.  

Syaoran looks at his wife, "Sakura, this spaghetti is so good."

A couple of minutes later… everyone is finished with their plates of spaghetti; Eriol raises his glass, "Compliments to the chef."

Everyone else does what Eriol does, and Sakura blushes.

Sakura's smile suddenly turns into frown, "Syaoran, Eriol…" =what is this familiar feeling? =

Eriol looks at her and nods, Syaoran also nods…

Sakura stands up from her seat, "Excuse me, I will be right back."  Eriol and Syaoran also follow this gesture.  

Sakura turns around from her chair, and gasps as tears start welling up in her eyes.

She blinks to see her mother, father, and her brother Touya standing waiting for her.  She runs up to them and hugs her mother… when suddenly her three family members disappear… Sakura fall to the floor sobbing, =no, mother… father… Onichan…=

Eriol looks around, to suddenly see a land full of dead corpses, and buildings collapsed.  The sky is dark and land is in a shadow full of death and silence.  =No… it can't be! =

Syaoran gasps as he blinks, =what the heck is going on?  Ying-Ying?  Sakura?  Why is everyone so dressed up in black? = He walks up the red carpet, as he reaches to touch his daughter and wife; Ying-Ying and Sakura are swallowed up by darkness… His knees gave up and he fell to the ground =no… why is this happening? =

Eriol grits his teeth seeing the disaster that had took place, "This can't be true, the Sakura cards have been sealed and yet they have escaped yet again…" He reaches into his pocket and takes out a small key that fits in his palm.  He lifts the key into the air calling, "_Key concealing the power of darkness. Show your true form before me. By our contract, Eriol commands you. RELEASE_!"  His key grows longer into a wand, he takes out a piece of paper that has ancient Chinese writing, closes his eyes and chants, "_Powers of the Teleport, Come forth and teleport me back to the Li mansion_!"

A bright light surrounds him, and he lands back into the mansion.  Eriol gasps seeing everyone lost in their dreams. =I knew it!  This is the power of the Dream and that new Nightmare card that was created… they are working together…= He looks around for Sakura and Syaoran. =Sakura?  Syaoran?  Where are you two? =  

Eriol finds Sakura in a corner sobbing; he runs to her side and waves his hand in front of her face…  when he sees that Sakura is still lost; he takes out the paper that he had used before and chants, "_Powers of the Teleport, Come forth and teleport me to Sakura's dream!"_

Another shining light surrounds him and he goes into Sakura's dream.  

Eriol runs to Sakura's side, "Sakura?  Are you alright?"

Sakura looks up and suddenly hugs Eriol, "I was so afraid… I lost my mother, father again, and it seems that I lost Onichan too…"

Eriol hugs her back and pats his half-daughter, "Sakura, you didn't lose them again… you are now in a nightmare caused by the dream and nightmare combinations!  You have to seal them."

Sakura lets go of the hug and sniffs, "Really?"

Eriol nods and smiles "come on, let's go…"

Sakura takes out her key and chants, "_Key concealing the power of my star.  Star shining bright, reveal the staff and shine your light.  RELEASE!_"  She takes out one those papers that matches the one that Eriol had, and chants, "_Powers of the Teleport, Come forth and teleport me back home!_" 

A bright light shines brightly around them, and they return to the Li Mansion.

Sakura gasps as she sees everyone lost in his or her dream, "Syaoran!  Touya!  Tomoyo!  Meiling!"

Eriol looks around, "They have been like this." 

Sakura wipes her tears and says strongly, "It's my fault… I should've been more careful…  Eriol, we must all of them out of these dreams/nightmares.  You start by our daughters, while I get to Syaoran and Tomoyo.  Then our own guardians…"

After Sakura went into Syaoran took out his sword and also helps to save the rest of the people from the nightmares.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol got everyone into a crowd; Sakura then chants, "_Powers of the Shield, Come forth and protect my loved ones from the dreams and nightmares!"_

A strong bright transparent shield covers them from the shadows of nightmares and the butterflies of dream.

Yukito, Kero, Nakuru, Spinel change into their original forms.

Sakura stands up, and turns to everyone saying, "Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, everyone else stay here, I'm going out to get Sakura book and the last remain cards… We can't just keep using these temporary papers"

Yue flies in front of her blocking her way, "No, you are my mistress and we are suppose to protect you!" 

Sakura smiles, "Don't worry about it… I will be fine, now let me go Yue."

Yue grits his teeth and looks at his master.

Syaoran nods "Let her go." 

As Sakura walks towards the end of the shield, Tomoyo then cries, "Don't forget my camera!"

Everyone except the daughters falls to the ground anime-style.  The daughters still haven't figured out what the 'camera' do with Sakura…

Sakura winks, and then closes her eyes chanting, "Powers of the Jump, Come forth and help me escape!"  Little feathers appear on the sides of her heels, and she begins to jump dodging every attack.

Tomoyo cries, "Yea, go Sakura!  She's still got it!"

~Later

Sakura grabs the Sakura book from the bookcase and Tomoyo's camera from the secret room in the library; then jumps back to return to the dining room.  

She is just a few feet away from the shield, however; Sakura breathes heavily and suddenly collapses.  Everyone gasps.  Ying-Ying screams, "Mother!"

Syaoran gasps at the site of her falling and he turns to Kero and Yue, "SAKURA!  Kero!  Yue!"

Yue and Kero fly out of the shield and also dodge the attacks from the cards.

Yue catches Sakura and Kero uses his fire to keep the attacks away.

The two guardians return to their master and place her in his arms.

Syaoran holds her tight, "Sakura, Are you alright?"

Sakura still breathes hard and hands Tomoyo her camera; Tomoyo takes it with gratitude.

Sakura answers, "Syaoran, yea, I'm fine…" she takes the Sakura book and opens it.  Then suddenly the remaining cards fly up and spin around their daughters.

Ying-Ying, Kiki, and Crystal watch the cards as they circle around them.

Sakura blinks, "Eriol…"

Nakuru turns to Eriol, "The paperback!"

Eriol picks into his pocket for the paperback that they had before.  He looks through the pages for the info… "Sakura, this is the paperback that explains to us that the cards must be passed on… the one that we found in the bookcase of the room is a older one… this one is the revised one."

The cards suddenly stop and one by one they slip into Ying-Ying, Kiki, and Crystal's hands.

Eriol reads aloud, "Then four cards will go to their chosen mistresses and masters'.  They are the ones who decide not to fight against the mistresses' or masters'.  Then the rest of the cards will have to be sealed all over again however by the one main connected descendant.  It follows the Chinese elements however Windy is a add on… which means there are 3 Mistresses and 3 Masters…"

Sakura looks at Ying-Ying, "Which cards do you have?"

Ying-Ying looks through the cards that she has and replies, "Windy, Fly, Illusion, and Shield."

Everyone's eyes turn to Crystal; Crystal blinks, "Uh… Water, Song, Rain, Cloud."

Kiki then answers, "I have the Woody, Flower, Sweet, and the Sleep."

Eriol nods, "Yes, then those are the cards that have chosen not to escape."

Sakura smiles and glances at Syaoran, and then back to Ying-Ying, "I never thought this day would come… the day when you would become a Cardcaptor and be the new mistress of the star cards."

Kaho smiles and pats Sakura's hand, "Sakura don't forget that you still are the mistress of the cards, and Syaoran is still the Master of the cards too, but it's just that we need to balance the power since you had children…"

Sakura and Syaoran nod in agreement.

Ying-Ying suddenly cries, "Mother!  There is this ball of light in front of me, Kiki, and Crystal!"

Everyone turns their eyes to Ying-Ying and the rest of the girls.

The ball of light in front of Ying-Ying turns into a key that has a heart; the other two lights become two wands.  One of the wands was colored blue and had a circle with a crystal that looks like a drop of water in the middle.  The other one colored green that was in front of Kiki turned into wand with a crystal in the middle that shaped like a flower inside the circle.  Other wise it just looks like Sakura's without the star in the middle. ^^

Kero gasps, "They are turning into wands that can call and use the cards!"

Nakuru blinks, "Then how come one turned into a key instead of a wand?"

Eriol answers after doing some reading before dinner, "There can only be one sealing wand… and that can only be from the main descendant."

Ying-Ying blinks and points at herself looking at her parents, "I'm the main descendant?"

Syaoran and Sakura nod at her; Ying-Ying gulps, "Why?  I don't want to be a Cardcaptor…"

Everyone stares at her surprised.

~Author's Note~

So did you like that cliffhanger?  He he… Yea I noe it's mean but I have to stop!  My fingers are already starting to hurt… I'm sure you want to know why I named this chapter The New M+M's… No it doesn't have to do with M&M's the chocolate… The New Mistresses and Mission… it woulda been too long is I used that title so I just abbreviated it… ^^ Wellz thax for reading my story… Please review, and I'm sure you want to know what's going to happen… ^^

Until next time, see ya! 

^^Dora-chan^^


	6. Times of Stubbornness

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, people!  I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^) own Cardcaptor Sakura.  It belongs to the wonderful writers of CLAMP. _ CLAMP also does X, Magic Knights Rayearth, Clover, and the new sugoi Angelic Layer!  Sugoi!!  So cool! ^^

Cardcaptor Fanfic by Dora Ng a.k.a. Pandabear234

^^Author's Note^^

Heyz!  It's me again… School just started and it getting harder and harder to finally type all these new chapters… especially when I'm starting a new fanfic soon… it's gonna be a crossover with one of the two animes that I already have up more likely.  Oh Yeah, I have to tell you that I've changed the main name of this entire story… I changed the name from New Powers Awaken to The New M&Ms… it's just that the fact that it sounds so much better than the other one…  I would like to thank all the people that reviewed and support this story!  Besides the fact that I'm a junior and it's almost impossible to get the new chapters up.  Wellz… if you continue to review, I'll continue to right!  I'm trying to get the chapters to be longer! ^^ Good luck to you for school too ^^.  

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese…  ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Eriol answers after doing some reading before dinner, "There can only be one sealing wand… and that can only be from the main descendant."_

_Ying-Ying blinks and points at herself looking at her parents, "I'm the main descendant?"_

_Syaoran and Sakura nod at her; Ying-Ying gulps, "Why?  I don't want to be a Cardcaptor…"_

_Everyone stares at her surprised._

Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfic by pandabear234

The New M&Ms (New Powers Awaken)

Chapter 6- Times of Stubbornness

After that last line, silence completely fills the room; everyone stares at Ying-Ying shockingly.  Sakura stands up from Syaoran's arms looking at her blankly.

Ying-Ying blinks as she looks around and grows nervous, =what is going?  Why is everyone staring at me as if I did something really wrong…=

Sakura turns pale and collapses; Syaoran catches her, "SAKURA!"

Ying-Ying runs to her mother's side, "Ka-san!"

Everyone else surround them.  Tomoyo checks her pulse, "She's fine…" Suddenly the shield weakens.  Eriol looks at the shield and senses, "The shield has weakened because Sakura fainted!"  Syaoran clutches Sakura's hand harder, =Sakura, please wake up… =

Eriol turns to Syaoran, "Syaoran, you use you aura to protect Sakura and the girls!  Touya, you use your own aura!  Andy, join Touya!  Yue, Cerberus, Spinel, and Ruby Moon; you guard the sides while I try to power up the shield!"  Everyone nods and goes to do what they were ordered.

Yue, Kero, Spinel, and Ruby Moon make a square surrounding everyone.  Eriol closes his eyes and chants, "Shield card… I command you to continue protect us!"  

The shield continues to stay but it still continues to fade.   

Eriol gasps, "It's not working!"  =What are we going to do now? =

After hearing that Crystal stands taking charge and runs to her father's side, "Otou-san!" 

Eriol turns to Crystal looking all surprised, "Crystal?"

Crystal pats her father arm and smiles, "Give me a try."  Kiki walks on the other side and put her hand on Eriol's other arm and she also smiles, "Give us a try that is…" Meiling and Andy look at each other surprised and then smiles.  Then they all turned towards Ying-Ying.  Ying-Ying blinks and shakes her head rejecting their faces, "What?  Oh no…no…no…" She turns to look at her father.

Syaoran looks at her with a disappointed look and sighs.

The shield starts to fade faster.

Ying-Ying takes a look around and sighs finally giving up, "Fine… I'll do it…"

The girls spin their wands around like during cheerleading training and finally stops grabbing it with their right hands, they stare down at the shadow of Dream and Nightmare circling the shield, Ying-Ying says, "Bring it on…" She spins her wand and calls for the Shield, "Shield card!  Power up Ka-san's Shield!"  Shield's true form appears and smiles as she nods.  All of the new Sakura cards now have true forms in a human like bodies… in case you were confused ^^

Ying-Ying turns to Crystal, "Crystal!  Use your Bubbles card!"

Crystal blinks, "Okay!"  She takes the cards and spins it in front of her.  Her long black hair flies around behind her.  She spins her wands, and cries as the wand tip reaches the cards, "Bubble!"

Bubble's real form comes up and nods, She melts into bubbles and fly out of the now brighter pink shield.  The bubbles float towards nightmare and dream, but nightmare and dream just swallow the pink bubbles.  The girls gasp, and everyone else just have their eyes widen.  

Ying-Ying grits her teeth, and turns to Kiki and Crystal, "You two have any ideas?"

Kiki and Crystal shake their heads.  

Ying-Ying bites her lower lip, "Damn…" She pulls the cards that had surrounded her before out of her pocket and looks at them closely.  =How am I going to seal this card? =  Then she suddenly gets an idea and smiles as she picks the illusion.  

Crystal blinks, "Ying-Ying, you have an idea?"

Ying-Ying nods and winks, "Just leave the rest up to me."  Kiki and Crystal blink shocked at her.

Ying-Ying spins her wand and cries, "_Illusion!  Lead the Dream and Nightmare shadows away pretending that it's us!_"  Illusion appears and waves and he leads the Dream and Nightmare away.  Ying-Ying spins a card and raises her wand and as it reaches down on the spinning Windy card; she cries, "_Windy!  Surround and trap Dream and Nightmare into your grasp_!"

Windy appears and smiles; then trapping Dream and Nightmare.  Ying-Ying jumps out of the shield and raises her wand to prepare for the sealing process but… a shadow flies behind her… 

Crystal and Kiki scream at the same time, "Ying-Ying!"  Ying-Ying turns around but she was surprised by Nightmare.  

Then suddenly the nightmare freezes in a case of ice.  They all turn to see who cast the spell.  Ying-Ying cries as she sees her mother standing up with Syaoran holding her from behind, "Ka-san!"

Sakura smiles at her while she unwraps Syaoran's arms from around her waist and closes her eyes chanting, "_Powers of the jump card… come to me and help me to reach the distance!"_  Little wings appear on the side of Sakura's heels, and she jumps to Ying-Ying side, "Let's do this together, shall we?"

Ying-Ying smiles, and the two females raise their arm shouting, "_Sakura card!  Return to your true form."_  The Dream card goes back to being a card, however the nightmare breaks free of the ice entrapment and immediately leaves the mansion.  Ying-Ying starts to run after it, but her mother stops her, "Let it go…"

Ying-Ying's eyes widen, "What?  Why?"

Sakura looks down at her, "I have cast a spell on it so it cannot use its power…  we can get it later…"

Ying-Ying nods in understanding and sighs, "Okay then…"

"WAY TO GO SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura and Ying-Ying turn around.  Tomoyo has her camera on was recording what was just happening.  

Sakura blushes as she stares at the camera, "You still at it?"

Tomoyo nods and winks, "Heck yeah, I am!"

Sakura suddenly turns pale and she falls again.  

Tomoyo gasps, "Sakura!"  Yue and Cerberus 

Syaoran catches her again before she falls to the floor, "Not again…"

Touya feels her forehead, "Damn… she much be really tired… yo… let me carry her."

Syaoran glares at him, "No…"

Touya glares back at him, "Give her to me…"

Syaoran shakes his head, "No…"

Cerberus whispers in Spinel's ears, "Sakura's last piece of strawberry cheesecake on Touya…"

Spinel whispers back, "No problem. Deal."

Touya narrows his eyes, "Come on weakling… she's my sister…"

Yue starts to pull Syaoran's shoulder, "Come on you two…"

Syaoran also narrows his eyes, "She's my wife…"

Ruby Moon pats Touya's back, "Give up already…"

Touya grits his teeth and snaps back, "I'm stronger!"

Syaoran replies, "I'm stronger and younger!"

Touya gets really angry and starts cracking his fingers, "Why you little…"

Eriol comes in and put one hand on Syaoran and one on Touya, "QUIT IT! LOOK AT SAKURA!!!"

Touya sighs, "fine… I don't need to spent anymore of my time on the gaki…  Kaho, let's go out for ice cream…"

Syaoran smirks at him, "Which means I won this time…"

Touya glares at him "Don't you start…"

Kaho smiles and nods, "Okay…let's go now ^^;"

Spinel grins at Cerberus, "My piece…"

Cerberus growls at him, "Shut up…"

Touya turns to Ying-Ying, Crystal, and Kiki, "You girls want some too?"

The three girls nod, and Ying-Ying walks over in front of her father and mother and asks, "Otou-san… is Ka-san going to be alright?"  

Syaoran can do nothing but nod at her.  Eriol kneels down in front of her, "But first, before you three go… you can transform your wands into necklaces…"  

Crystal, Ying-Ying, and Kiki blink at him all asking at the same time, "How?"

Eriol smiles, "Well, all you three got to do is hold the wand tighter and think small."

Kiki, Crystal, Ying-Ying blink and shrug, so they do what Eriol told them.  

Kiki's wand turns into a necklace with a green charm, which is a circle with a crystal flower in the middle.

Crystal's turns into a necklace with a blue charm that consisted of a crystal drop of water in the circle.

Ying-Ying's wand turns into a pink key with circle with a crystal star in the center.  

Ying-Ying, Crystal, Kiki blink at what just happened, and were surprised.

Eriol smiles at them, "Good, now you know how to call and use your wands…"

Ying-Ying looks down, "Eriol… I'm sorry… I said before that I don't wanna be a Cardcaptor whatever…"

Everyone looks at her yet again, but Eriol wasn't surprised as he stayed kneeling there, "I understand that… but who knows? You might even change your mind…"

Ying-Ying bites her lower lip, "Yea… maybe…"  =I already said… I don't… but… =

Touya comes over and places his hand on Ying-Ying's shoulder, "Come on, and let's get going if you still want that vanilla sundae with caramel syrup…"

Ying-Ying looks up at her uncle smiling and nods, "Yea."

Touya point outside the door, "Well, the limo is ready with Lei inside."

Ying-Ying starts to walk towards the door; and Eriol gives Touya and Kaho a look.  Touya nods, "We got it…" Kaho just smiles and winks at him.

Touya and Kaho leave the mansion.  Wei waves at them and he closes the door.

Syaoran lays Sakura's weak body on the living room couch, Tomoyo hands him a blanket from Celeste.  Syaoran covers Sakura with the blanket and after that he walks towards Eriol.  Tomoyo goes into the kitchen, while Meiling and Andy follow along.  

Syaoran looks at Eriol, "What was with the look that you gave gaki…?"

Eriol smiles at him, "Oh, just something that has to do with your daughter…"

Syaoran gives him a strange look, "Ying-Ying?"

Eriol nods…

Syaoran scratches his head, "Oh…"

~Outside with the limo…

"Where would you like to go master Touya?"  {Eng Lei, 28 years, brother of Asia and Celeste Eng. B-day- 10/24}  ^^; It's a family thing alright? ^^;

Touya answers with a smiles, "Lei, drive us to the closest Haagen-Dazs for ice cream."

Lei smiles looking from the rearview mirror, "No Problem."

~Back in the mansion…

Syaoran sits down on the closest footstool next to Sakura on the couch.  He holds her hand tighter.

After another couple of seconds, Sakura stirs from her little nap.  

Syaoran blinks, "Sakura?"

Sakura blinks and rubs her eyes, "Shaoran?"

Syaoran smiles and clutches her hand, "Yes Sakura?"

Sakura sits up rapidly after thinking what just happened and looks around, "Where's Ying-Ying?"

Syaoran sighs and pats her hand, "Don't worry about it… gaki took the three daughters out for ice cream."

Sakura looks at him strangely, "Gaki?"

Syaoran shrugs, "Your brother that is…"

Sakura gives him the 'you two should be getting along not fighting like little kids look', "Shaoran… please stop calling Onichan that…"

Syaoran look back at her with the face of 'he started it first', "He started everything anyways…"

"Sakura! You're awake!"

Sakura and Syaoran turn around to see Tomoyo, Meiling, and Andy with Celeste behind them with a tray and a glass of water on top.

Tomoyo sits down on the opposite of side of the couch from Sakura, "I told Celeste to get a glass water for you."  Meiling and Andy sit down on the other couch next to the one that Sakura was on.

Syaoran takes the glass from Celeste's tray and hands it to Sakura.  

Sakura takes it and sips at it; she looks up again and asks, "What happened after I fazed out?"

Meiling sighs, "Well… Sakura, it seems that your daughter doesn't want to become a Cardcaptor…"

Sakura look Meiling's way with a worried look, "I saw that… but I had the same first feeling when I was younger… do you think she will change her mind?"

Kero comes flying in from the kitchen with Yukito following behind him and Kero flies into Sakura's lap, "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blinks, "Kero-chan! Yukito!"

Yukito smiles, "You seem to be doing well."

Kero hugs Sakura, "You're fine!"

Sakura smiles and hugs him back, "Of course I am."

Sakura looks around as Kero stays on her lap, "Where's Eriol?"

Tomoyo points towards the library door, "He's in the library looking through more of his past books… he's looking for some more information that would help us."

Sakura nods, "I see… I hope so… it seems confusing right now…"

~Haagen-Dazs…

"Mmm…"

"This is so good!"

"Thank you very much!"

Touya smiles, "No problem…"

Kaho licks her cone, "Yea, thanks Touya^^"

Touya sighs, "I used to work here and they have an obligation for me… free ice cream for our family.

Ying-Ying smiles as she spoons more vanilla ice cream into her mouth.

Kaho whispers something into Touya's ears and Ying-Ying, Kiki, and Crystal just blinks strangely thinking what is Kaho talking about.

Touya suddenly gets up, "I'm going to go next store to the supermarket…" He looks at Kiki and Crystal, "Would you two come and help me since you've finished your ice cream?" He then turns his eyes to Kaho and Ying-Ying. "Kaho, you stay here with Ying-Ying, we will back shortly…"

Kaho and Ying-Ying bob their heads in agreement, as Ying-Ying licks her spoon.

Kiki nods, "Sure."

Crystal smiles, "Okay."

Crystal and Kiki get up from the booth, and they both follow Touya.  Ying-Ying sighs as they left the store.  Kaho just continues to give her smile, "Ying-Ying?"

Ying-Ying looks up, "Yea Kaho-san?"

Kaho continues to smiles, "I have a question for you Ying-Ying."

Ying-Ying blinks, "Hm?"

Kaho's smile starts to weaken into a serious face, "Why don't you want to be Cardcaptor?"

Ying-Ying suddenly gasps and pauses; she pushes her dish away to the side of her so the waitress can pick it up.  She looks down at her hands trembling, "I don't know…"

Kaho places her hands on Ying-Ying's, "Is there any specific reason that you don't want to be a Cardcaptor?"

Ying-Ying looks outside of the window, "I just don't know… I know mother was a Cardcaptor, and it seems that there is so many burdens that she has ever since she was a Cardcaptor… I don't want to go through the pains…"

Kaho sighs and her serious face starts to fade, "Don't worry about it… but ever since she became a Cardcaptor, she was able to meet new people and she was able to become spiritually stronger."

Ying-Ying frowns =are you sure about that? =, "Then how can you explain all those books on the library floor and all the strange stuff in that small hidden room in the library?"

Kaho closes her eyes and yet she still continues to smiles, "Ying-Ying, are you afraid that you will lose everything?"

Ying-Ying looks up and stares at her…

^^Author's Note^^

Heyz!  So how was the update?  I've finished my homework in school so I have extra time to type the chapters up^^ It seems that I've finished a new chapter^^ yea I'm so happy ^^ I hope you guys are happy too! If you are, please plz review for me!  The more reviews, the faster I will get the next chapter up!  The more reviews also might equal a even longer chapter… my fingers are quite tired, but more motivation will help so see ya^^

^^Dora-chan^^


	7. Something else is coming

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, people!  I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^) own Cardcaptor Sakura.  It belongs to the wonderful writers of CLAMP. _ CLAMP also does X, Magic Knights Rayearth, Clover, and the new sugoi Angelic Layer!  Sugoi!!  So cool! ^^

Cardcaptor Fanfic by Dora Ng a.k.a. Pandabear234

^^Authoress' Note^^

I'm sorry… since I've haven't updated this story for quite a while… but it didn't get any new reviews, so what was I supposed to do?  Meanies… maybe I should just end the story here then with this last chapter?  Darn… I was planning to introduce some guys into the story that was going to… *covers mouth* oops… but wouldn't you want to know?  So please review… if the results are the same, then…  

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese…  ^.^;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ying-Ying frowns =are you sure about that? =, "Then how can you explain all those books on the library floor and all the strange stuff in that small hidden room in the library?"_

_Kaho closes her eyes and yet she still continues to smile, "Ying-Ying, are you afraid that you will lose everything?"_

Ying-Ying looks up and stares at her… 

Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfic by pandabear234

The New M&Ms (New Powers Awaken)

Chapter 7- Something else is coming… 

Ying-Ying looks up and stares at her… =why is she still smiling like that?… It's making me feel so uncomfortable=

Ying-Ying closes her eyes, Kaho frowns as she sees Ying-Ying's confused face. =Ying-Ying… you are struggling with so much pain… this isn't good…=

Ying-Ying takes a deep breath and opens her eyes to see Kaho's concerned face, Kaho smiles and says, "You know, you don't have to decide now, but do think about it okay?"

Ying-Ying glances down at her hands, and nods, "Yea…sure, I guess."

Touya, Crystal, and Kiki come back and sit down next to them with their plastic bags full to the side.  Kaho smiles, "So what did you three buy?"

Touya takes out the receipt from his pocket, "Let's see," he scans down it saying, "Well, Crystal say that Ying-Ying and her needed some school supplies, and I brought Sakura's birthday present so I'll have it early… and that's basically it…"

Kaho nods, "I see…" she turns to the three girls, "So shall we get going?"  They nod, and Touya whips out his cell phone, "Hello?  Lei, its time and we need a ride back… thanks, later in about 10 minutes." 

They pick up everything and head outside.  In a couple of minutes Lei's limo arrives, and they gather inside.  Ying-Ying sits in the middle of the back seat, as Kiki is on the her left, and Crystal is to her right staring at the lights outside of the car window.  Touya and Kaho sit to the opposite of their seat.  Silence fills the air as Crystal and Kiki continue to the lights go by; Ying-Ying looks down and thinks, =Why do I have to do this?  Why do I have to be the one to seal the card other than mother? =

Touya and Kaho look at Ying-Ying and see that she is somewhat disturbed.  Touya whispers into Kaho's ear, "What did you tell her?"

Kaho makes the grin that she always makes and smiles, "Some stuff, that might help her understand the situation…"

Touya sighs, "so there's nothing we can do about it?"

Kaho shakes her head, "Nope…"

Touya turns his gaze back to Ying-Ying, "It seems that she is thinking this through, and I don't exactly like the silence in her right now…"

Lei stops and says while looking into the rearview mirror, "We have arrived back at the mansion Touya-sama."

Touya smiles at him, "Thanks" he slips a 20 dollar bill into his hands, and Lei looks back at him with widen eyes, "Touya-sama, uh… I don't…"

Touya puts his hand in front of him and winks, as he is the last one to leave the limo, "No, just keep it."  Touya steps out, and Lei draws the window down and smiles, "Touya-sama, arigato."

Touya smiles, "No, thank you.  Lei scrolls the window back up and drives off to put it back into the mansion garage.

They walk into the mansion and are welcomed back by Wei and his bow, "Welcome back, Touya-sama, Kaho-sama, Kiki, Crystal, and Ying-Ying."  They smiles back at her as they take off their shoes.  Ying-Ying starts her way up the stairs with Crystal and Kiki following not far behind.  Sakura walks into the welcome hall, and sees Touya, "Onichan!  Welcome back!" 

Touya smiles as he sees Sakura up and about, "Sakura, you alright and feeling well?"

Sakura greets him with a smile, "Of course I am!"

Celeste walks in, "Sakura-sama?"

Sakura turns around and faces her, "Yes, Celeste?"

Celeste replies with her hands folded, "Syaoran-sama, Yukito-sama, and Cerberus would like to have a talk with you in the library."

Sakura nods and smiles, "Thank you Celeste," she turns back to Touya, "I see you later Onichan."

Touya nods, and as Sakura leaves to go to the library, Eriol steps in from the living room, "Touya, Kaho, how was the 'pet talk'?

Touya points at Kaho, "She did it this time."  Eriol turns to Kaho, "So how was it?"

Kaho's smiles turns into a frown, "Why won't we discuss this somewhere else?"

Eriol nods, "You are right… it wouldn't be appropriate if we spoke here in front of the main door…  Let's go out to the patio in the backyard to talk about this kind of a subject.  They start their way towards the patio…

~Meanwhile, in the library…

"What do you mean?"

Yukito looks at Sakura, "Sakura, the cards have escaped, and it seems that you might have to go back out there instead if Ying-Ying doesn't go…"

Sakura shakes her head, "No, that is not the point that I'm trying to make… You see, I have not outgrown this, but remember my problems?"

Kero pats her hand, "but you haven't had any of those attacks for a while neh?"

Syaoran leans backward on his comforter, "Kero has a very good point.

Sakura stops and blinks as she sits down next to Syaoran, "Oh, you're right…"

Yukito crosses his arms, "But like I said, Ying-Ying is reluctant to go anyway."

Sakura looks down and sighs as she lets Syaoran hug her from behind, "She's my daughter, and she is able to choose her future that she wants."

Syaoran, Kero, Yukito just nod along with her, since there is nothing that they can do about it.

~On the patio…

Touya crosses his arms and leans backward on the patio chair, "I don't think we should talk about this without Sakura herself and everyone else except the girls…"

Eriol locks his hands together on the table and nods, Kaho stands and starts towards the screen door,  "I go and get her, I think she need some fresh air anyways."

Eriol nods agreeing with her, "I'll use my telepathy to get my guardians too."

~Inside the mansion…

Kaho walk down the main hall, as she sees Celeste passing with a tray she asks her, "Celeste, have you seen Sakura and Syaoran?"

Celeste nods smiling, she directs her eyes towards the library since she's holding a tray, "I do believe I've seen them in the library with Cerberus and Yukito-sama…"

Kaho smiles back and takes a cookie off the tray, "Thank you."

Celeste walks off and turn left at the corner, Kaho chews her sugar cookie, and walks into the Library to see Sakura and Syaoran getting up and just about leaving.  "Ah. Sakura."

Sakura smiles as she steps in front of her, "Yes, Kaho-san?"

Kaho smiles and answers, "Eriol and Touya would like to talk to you and Syaoran-kun which also includes Tomoyo, Andy, and Meiling-san."

Sakura nods and turns around facing Syaoran to see him getting up nodding.  Sakura looks at Kaho again, "Should I get Meiling, Tomoyo, and Andy too?"

Kero and Yukito also get up and say immediately, "We'll coming too."

Kaho nods.

~On the patio…

Sakura and Syaoran sit down on the nearby loveseat, Kaho sits back in her former position; Meiling and Andy cuddle in another loveseat; and Tomoyo sits in a chair next to Eriol.  Yukito and Kero sit comfortably in separate chairs next Sakura and Syaoran.  Nakuru and Spinel sit comfortably next to Eriol.

They sit in silence for about two minutes, and then Sakura speaks up, "Eriol… what did you want to discuss?"

Eriol sighs and his grip with Tomoyo's hand gets tighter, "We haven't concluded the situation with our daughters yet…"

Sakura nods her head in agreement, "Yes, but Ying-Ying seems to be reluctant to do it neh?"

Eriol nods back, Touya switches his position, "Kaho had a pet talk with Ying-Ying…" he looks at Kaho and says, "You tell them…"

Kaho nods and sighs turning her smiley face to a serious one, "Your daughter seems to be absolutely against the role of becoming a Cardcaptor…"

Sakura gulps at the thought and closes her eyes, "I know that already…"

Meiling crosses her legs and holds her hands tightly with Andy's, "But, however, it seems that Crystal and Kiki want to go on the mission."

Syaoran bits his lower lip, "They have chosen their futures, while our daughter seems to want the one with less problems and troubles…"

Sakura nods and looks at Kaho, "Did she make any sort of faces that made her decision complete?"

Kaho nods disappointedly, "Yes, unfortunately, she seems to be having a battle inside her mind about it, but it also seems that the 'no' side is winning…"

Sakura squints her eyes in confusion, " 'No' side?"

Yukito answers for Sakura, "When she definitely doesn't want to be a Cardcaptor then…"

Sakura looks at him, and Kero continues, "Okay, we already know that part, but what are we going to do now?  Some of the cards are still missing and if she doesn't do it who will?"

Everyone stares at him at this thought… they all wonder, what are they going to do if this happened, the world would change since the card were gone and on the loose.

Then suddenly, Sakura stands up with Syaoran still holding her hand, "I'll do it."

Everyone there on the patio gasps at the thought of the former cardcaptor will have to do the whole mission again.

Eriol replies back calmly after closing his eyes, "No, you cannot… I would not allow it."

Sakura looks at him determined, "If they're not going to it, I will!"

Eriol opens his eyes and looks at her sternly, "No."

Sakura turns to look at Touya, "Onichan?"

Touya shakes his head in agreement with Eriol, "No."

Sakura bites her lower lip and then she talks in a frustrated calm voice, "Then who will?"

Suddenly two female voices come from the back screen door, "We will…" They are leaning on opposites ends of the door, and they step out.

Meiling and Tomoyo give surprised gasps, and the rest of the people are surprised in their own ways.  Eriol stands up, "Crystal?  And Kiki?"

Crystal walks down the marble pathway with Kiki behind her, "Yes, father; Kiki and I have decided to take over this situation."

Eriol crosses his arms, "and how long have you been standing there?"

Crystal smirks a little crossing her arms too, "Long enough to know what's going on."

Sakura sits back down next to Syaoran, "then where's Ying-Ying?"

Kiki replies after walking over to her parents, "She's upstairs in her room, she wanted some time alone…"

Sakura nods and closes her eyes, "I see…"

Kiki sits down between Meiling and Andy, and she looks up at her mother first then to her father, "Mother… Father, I have decided to become a cardcaptor."

Meiling and Andy's eyes widen in surprise, Meiling smiles saying, "Okay then, neh Eriol?"

Eriol nods, he looks at Tomoyo, "And what about our daughter?"

Crystal nods grinning, "Yes, father, I will join Kiki as the 2nd cardcaptor."

Eriol sighs crossing his arms yet again, "I guess, it's okay, but there's only one more problem that hasn't been solved yet…"

Touya says as one of his eyebrows goes up, "Which is?"

Yukito answers for him; "We still need the main descendant of the cards to seal the cards…"

Syaoran sighs and shakes his head, "This situation is so complicated lately…"

Sakura nods in unison, "Yea…" her eyes suddenly get bright, "But that means I will still have to go on the mission!"

Eriol and everyone else fall to the floor anime-style.  Sakura continues with her bright happy eyes, "I'll be fine!"

Syaoran slaps him self in the face anime-style, =where does she get these ideas? =  

Eriol gets up from the floor giving little giggles, "Fine… fine Sakura, you could go along with the two of our daughters…"

Meiling suddenly starts up, "which means that Kiki will have to live here right?"

Eriol nods as that thought came up, "yea, we have extra rooms, so that wouldn't exactly matter anyway."

Meiling smiles looking and hugging her daughter, "I guess we will have to leave you here alone then…"

Kiki looks upwards and says in a childish way, "Mother, I'm not a baby anymore."

Meiling giggles, and Andy hugs her too, "Yea, but you will still be my little baby princess and we'll miss you!  And that also means we have to enroll in the school the Ying-Ying and Crystal are going too…"

Kiki smiles and pats them both since she's in the middle, "Yea… I guess I miss you too."

They stop hugging, and Meiling whispers into Andy's ears, Andy makes a strange face at first, but it turns into a grin.  Everyone wonders at what their thought might be.  They stand up, and Meiling asks Eriol, "Eriol-kun?"

Eriol looks at her with a strange face, "Yes?"

Meiling smiles and holds Andy's hand, "Do you have any extra rooms?"

Eriol's eyes widen, "Huh?" Then suddenly Syaoran stands up defiantly, "Hey!  This is my mansion, not his!"

Meiling looks at him and glares, "Well, do you?"

Syaoran gulps at suddenly looking at her glare ^^;, "Uh yea…"

Sakura jumps happily, "Yea!  Meiling-chan will be staying longer!  Yippee!  I'll get Celeste or Wei to show you a room later…"

Meiling now smiles, "Okay!"

Nakuru gets up from the chair that she was sitting on, "It's getting late, and I need to go to the office in the morning to catch up on the phone calls…"

Yukito also stands up, "Yea… I'm going to bed…"

Touya placing his legs back on to the floor from the footrest, "Yep, and I think that you two young girls should get to bed…"

Crystal and Kiki rubs their eyes and walks into the house heading for their rooms.

Then the rest of the sitting ones get up and start back inside.

~Inside…

Sakura stops and turns to Tomoyo and Meiling, "Let's go and see if our daughter have gotten into their beds or not…

Tomoyo and Meiling both smile.  Sakura turns to Syaoran, "Wait for me in our room, I'm going to check on Ying-Ying."

Syaoran nods his head droopily, "Yea, go ahead."

~Upstairs with the girls…

Sakura knocks on the door, the three women hear a voice saying, "Come in."

Sakura opens to door, she steps in with Tomoyo and Meiling following behind.  They find Ying-Ying asleep on her bed; Crystal and Kiki are now climbing in after changing into their pajamas.  Sakura tiptoes on her heels to Ying-Ying's bed, and smiles after looking at that angelic face.  She puts her blanket up more just below Ying-Ying's shoulder whispering, "Goodnight, little cherry blossom."  

Ying-Ying just mumbles in her sleep smiling.  Crystal say goodnight to Tomoyo, and so does Kiki.  After the goodnights and see you in the morning, the mothers leave the room and heads towards their rooms…

~In Sakura's/Syaoran's room…

Sakura climbs onto the left side of the king-sized bed.  She slips the blanket over her and sees Syaoran coming out of the bathroom.  He gets into bed too, Sakura asks, "Shaoran?"

Syaoran turns his head to face his wife, "Yea, Sakura?"

Sakura makes a disappointed face, "I feel so bad for Ying-Ying that destiny has to choose her…"

Syaoran sighs and interlocks his hand with Sakura's, "Don't worry about it, it can't be changed and she has chosen her future…"

Sakura nods sadly, "Yes, I guess so…"

~In the morning…

Everyone gets up and heads to their daily activities except for Meiling, Andy and Kiki who follow Sakura to the school to get her enrolled into the system.  It was as easy as one, two, three, and Kiki was signed into Ying-Ying and Crystal's class.  Then Sakura goes home out to show Meiling and Andy to the office that she works with Syaoran.  The school day ends quietly and peacefully and Ying-Ying brings home an unexpected letter…

~Evening when everyone is at home…

"Ka-san!  Ka-san!"

Celeste topples her tray as Ying-Ying just ran past her, "Ying-Ying!  Watch where you are running next time!"

Ying-Ying runs to the library and find just about everyone, she runs to her mother with a piece of paper at hand, "Ka-san, look what the teacher gave me!"  she turns to her father and says, "You too, Otou-san!"

Syaoran sits beside Sakura; Sakura happily takes it from her but after a moment of reading, Sakura says surprised, "Studying abroad?"

^^Authoress' note^^

So how was that my readers who actually care or review?  I know it's a cliffhanger… but what can I do? Like it?  Please review.  Don't like it?  Don't bother seeing this story updated… You know the steps… more reviews=more longer chapters!  Sry to have such a binding on the stories… but I'm busy too!

^^dora-chan a.k.a. new name- Kyoko^^ __


End file.
